Fantasy
by Laudys
Summary: A dreamy story about what could happen to a young girl when she attends the "Harry Potter" premiere... Rated M for sexual contents. Please review :
1. Chapter 1

She sighs deeply as she looks herself in the mirror. She can't really tell what she's feeling right now: a mix of anxiety, excitement, haste... She can't wait to be in London, to be in England, a country she had always loved more than her own country. She still can't realize that she won this competition and the wonderful price that was at stake: a trip to London, to attend the world's premiere of "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince". She was going to be in a few hours in London, in a luxurious hotel, and this evening, she will be in a theater, surrounded by actors she admired. This was a dream. She was going to awake and discover that it was a dream. But the bell rang and she looked at the window to see who it was. Ana, her best friend, was waiting outside the door. She yelled:

"Audrey, for God' sake, will you move your ass??? We're gonna be late!!!!"

Audrey burst out laughing and took her suitcase.

"Ana, please stop fidgeting, you're giving me seasickness."

Ana looked at her with her grey eyes that reflected both panic and anger and answered:

"We're in a plane you idiot. And I can't, I'm too stressed out."

"I know. Try to relax. Do you want to play cards or something?"

"No..."

Ana looked stared at the seat in front of hers:

"I can't wait to be there", she sighed.

"Yes, I know. I'm in the same mood... I know who you can't wait to _see", _said Audrey with mischief.

"Rubbish... At least, I won't rape anyone tonight."

"What do you mean??"

"I know you. As soon as you'll see Jason Isaacs or Tom Felton, you'll pounce on them."

Audrey blushed and Ana laughed before looking at her with a smirk. Then she added:

"I hope their wives will be there... Or tomorrow's newspapers' front pages will be "Two actors raped by a crazy young French girl"

"Tom Felton is not married..."

"Whatever..."

"And I'll be far too overawed to even talk with them."

"You suck..."

She looked at her friend, outraged, but Ana closed her eyes and she did not answer. She began to think about the evening: she had always been a great fan of "Harry Potter", both books and movies. She had grown up with the characters. She was 20, like the heroes, more or less. She sighed and turned her face to talk with Ana but a change in her breathing indicated that she was sleeping. Audrey closed her eyes too and tried to find sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are going to land in Heathrow airport, London..."

Audrey did not listen to what the captain of the plane was saying. She looked by the window and smiled: England... She felt home in this country, she loved its people, its towns, its country. Everything. Even food and weather. She loved everything about this nation. _I love its actors_, she thought and she laughed. Ana asked what was so funny and she didn't answer. A man was waiting for them in the arrival. He took their suitcases and they followed him, marveling at the limousine parked, waiting for them. They had champagne in it and they drank, joking, talking, laughing. They were beginning to realize what was happening to them and how lucky they were to be here. At the hotel, some different clothes were in the wardrobe. The two friends were not in the same room but they were on phone with each other and couldn't stop shouting like hysterics when they were discovering new things in the room. They finally hanged up and got ready for the party.

After long minutes of indecision about clothes, Audrey finally decided to wear a black dress, which set off her body. In the bathroom, she painted her blue eyes, put mascara and blush.

When she closed the door behind her, Ana was already waiting for her and smiled:

"You look great."

"You too", answered Audrey, smiling back.

Ana wore a green dress, she was a strong fan of Slytherin. They walked out together.

"Maybe _they_ will rape you."

"Oh, stop please!" Said Audrey, blushing.

Ana chuckled as they entered the car.

The organization was simple: to avoid the fans, Ana and Audrey were the first to arrive in the theater. A man welcomed them and designed two seats in the middle of the cinema. They waited there, hearing the fans screaming outside. Audrey felt more and more nervous and turned swiftly when she heard the first people who entered the cinema. She squeezed Ana's arm and Ana got ready to insult her but she just gaped when she saw the first members of Harry potter's cast enter: Helen McCrory with her husband, Michael Gamblon, David Thewlis. Audrey glanced at her and let escape a laugh when she saw the way she was looking at Alan Rickman. He looked at them with an amused grin and Audrey smiled at him. All the other actors arrived and Audrey began to panic: her two favorite ones were not here and she began to feel very disappointed. She stopped looking at the entrance and had a look at the others: she saw Alan Rickman joking and laughing with Helena Bonham Carter and Helen McCrory. _God, she is really beautiful_, she thought, looking at Helena Bonham Carter.

"Earth to Audrey!"

She turned to Ana who was pointing at two new people. Audrey felt a big stupid smile on her lips. Jason Isaacs was with Tom Felton and they were alone. They looked for seats and designed two just behind the two French girls. Audrey groaned:

"Oh no..."

Her tone made Ana burst into laughter and each face in the cinema turned to them. But Ana could not stop laughing, and quickly, Audrey began to laugh too. She tried to hush the sound but the moans were even more funny. She felt hot, and, between two whimpers, Ana succeeded in saying:

"I... I know... I know why... why you are hot..."

Audrey could not hold back as she felt tears of joy in her eyes, and she nearly yelled. She startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned back: Tom Felton was looking at her, smiling:

"Are you alright, Miss?"

_God! He called me Miss!_

"Yes, yes. I am very fine, thank you."

She refrained from slapping Ana's arm while she was still laughing.

Tom frowned:

"You're not English, are you?"

"No. We're French. We won a competition to attend to the premiere."

He smiled before saying:

"Well, I hope you'll enjoy the movie"

Audrey smiled and turned back to look at the director talking about the movie. Ana calmed down and whispered "I'm sure you'll enjoy it...".


	3. Chapter 3

Ana and Audrey were one of the lasts who left the cinema.

"What did you think about the movie?" Asked Audrey

"God, Snape was so hot... I thought I was going to burst into flame!"

"Draco was very sexy. It's crazy to see how they've changed since the first movie. But I am very disappointed that we didn't see Lucius. What the hell was Jason Isaacs doing here??!!"

"He thought his scenes would be in the movie. This director is a crap."

"Yeah... But Bella... Mmmm..."

"Are you becoming a lesbian?"

"Bella could turn any girl into a lesbian. She's gorgeous."

"Sorry, said a man. Are you the two French Girls?"

"Yes", replied Ana.

"Please, follow me. You're going to meet the actors."

"Deal," said Ana.

They followed him and they entered a room overcrowded with actors and their families. Ana directly joined Alan Rickman and Helena Bonham Carter. Audrey stand apart, but felt an insistent look on her: she turned and saw Tom Felton who was smiling at her. He was very handsome, his blond hair was longer than in the movie, his pale skin making him seem as frail as china. His piercing eyes were fixed on her and she began to feel embarrassed. A waiter proposed champagne and she drained her glass.

"So, Miss-the-Frenchie, where do you come from?"

Jason Isaacs were standing in front of her, smiling kindly:

"From the south of France. Marseille? Do you know this town?"

"Yes. _Provence. _Very beautiful place."

She smiled: the way he said "Provence", with that fucking sexy accent, he was so hot she didn't know how she could stay here and not kiss him. She drank another glass and felt alcohol becoming to have an effect on her body.

"You have a good football team in Marseille, haven't you?"

"I'm more fond in English football than in French one."

"Really? He asked with a smirk. What team do you support?"

"Manchester United."

"Oooohhh, nooo, please! You're breaking my heart..."

He left his sentence unresolved, and she looked at him, raising an eyebrow, before understanding:

"Audrey, she said. My name is Audrey."

"Well, Audrey, you've broken my heart."

_Don't say my name again or I'll be compelled to rape you in front of all the cast..._

"Why, sir?"

"Sir?! He exclaimed. Please, I'm not that old! Call me Jason."

"Alright... Jason... she said with a seductive tone. Answer me now."

"I am a Liverpool supporter."

Audrey laughed:

"What's so funny?" He asked, apparently offended.

"I didn't know Liverpool had still supporters."

He chuckled and replied:

"You're very nasty... We'll win the Premier League this year."

"Oh yes. I bet you say that every year..."

"Let's talk about something else. What did you think of the movie?"

"Good. Maybe too childish for me. But I was very disappointed that Lucius was not in it."

"Me too."

"You seem to really love this character."

"I do! Playing bad guys is more funny. Ask Tom! Hey, Tom, come, join us!"

She saw Tom Felton coming close and she felt the urge to drink more champagne. Jason and him began to talk and she looked at them, she could not take her eyes off them. Two of her fantasies just in front of her. She could smell their perfumes, she could touch them if she wanted to, she could see the slightest shade of blue in their eyes. Suddenly, she left to the toilets. When she came out, she washed her hands and looked at herself in the mirror. The door opened and she saw Jason enter. She frowned:

"It's ladies' room."

"I know."

He quickly stepped to her and raised his hand to touch her face. Instinctively, she moved back.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

His pale blue eyes were on her, on every part of her face. He smiled and came near, his lips brushed her cheeks. She moaned softly:

"Please..."

"What do you want?" He replied

"I... I don't know..."

_"I _know."

His lips touched her skin and she shivered. He was so gentle, even the touch of his hands on her waist was soft. But when he kissed her and that she allowed his tongue to come in her mouth by opening it, he suddenly changed. He took her face in his hands and he pulled her against the wall. There were no issue but she was not sure that she wanted to escape. Their kiss deepened, and she playfully sucked his tongue. He moaned softly but she heard the door opening again. She pushed him back and he turned to see who it was: he had a light laugh when he looked at Tom and she left the room. She quickly called Ana:

"What?! I was talking with Alan!"

"Alan?" Said Audrey with a mocking tone

"Yes. Alan. So, what do you want?"

"Jason Isaacs kissed me in the toilets."

"W.H.A.T???? Are you joking?"

"No. And if Tom Felton did not come in, I really don't know what could happen."

"Sex?"

Audrey rolled her eyes and said:

"He's married..."

"Yes. And?"

"It's bad!!!"

"Who cares???"

_"I _care! I am not that kind of girl!"

"Oh please, stop! You can fuck with him, you'll never see him again!! Tomorrow, we'll be back in France. If I were you, I would make the most of my night."

"Will you?"

She did not answer but gave her a ambiguous look before leaving.

Audrey sighed deeply and finally decided to go back the hotel. She was tired and she did not want to make something she could regret tomorrow. She said it to Ana who shook her head, disconcerted.

In her room, she took a long bath and was in for one hour when she heard knocking on the door. She reluctantly left her hot bath, wrapped herself up in a towel and opened the door. She thought it was Ana but, indeed, it was Jason. And he was not alone. Tom was with him. They both smiled and she shouted:

"What the hell are you doing here????"

"Can we come in?"

"No!!!!"

The shadow of disappointment could have make her laugh in other circumstances.

"Your friend told us this was your room. She said she didn't want you to have regrets when you'll be back in your country", said calmly Tom.

"Come on... Let us in..."

She looked at them for a moment, and, finally, she moved aside the door.


	4. Chapter 4

She closed the door behind them and was about to propose them something to drink but she felt lips on hers. Tom was kissing her and he led her in the middle of the room, where Jason soon joined them. She did not even resist, she let their hands cover her body. The towel was now on the floor and she was not embarrassed by her nudity, as she used to be in front of her boyfriends. They were unknown to her, but they was making her comfortable. She moaned softly in Tom's mouth when Jason's tongue licked her spine. They both seemed starved, in the way they kissed her, in the way they caressed her. She began to relax completely and unbuttoned Tom's black shirt. He threw it on the corner of the room and she looked at him. They were both out of breath because of their passionate kiss but they smiled. She looked at his beardless chest, the pale skin, and she bent down to kiss it. His hands ran in her hair and she knelt down, kissing his belly, unzipping his pants. She felt Jason's hands on her breast and she turned her face to kiss him. He was already undressed, and he took her hand, leading her to the bed. Tom lied down next to her, kissing her gently, while Jason was giving small pecks on her belly. She had little sexual experience, she only had a few boyfriends and was afraid to seem ridiculous to them, especially to Jason, the older. She whimpered when he began to lick her and Tom had an amused grin on his face. She laughed and he kissed her, making it last as if he didn't want to break it. Between her legs, she was looking at Jason, who was giving her seductive glances from time to time. She didn't know if it was because he was experienced, or because he was just good, or even because it was just _him _but the pleasure he was giving to her was beyond comparison with what she felt with her boyfriends. She closed her eyes and felt Tom's lips on her eyelids and she smiled. That was so... romantic. She didn't get used to that kind of things. Jason's tongue was playing with her more and more fast and waves of pleasure became more and more difficult to control. She bit her lower lip, looked at him and her fingers ran through his hair, her hips moving helplessly. His hands maintained her hips down and she finally came loudly, forgetting all kind of restraint. She was breathing heavily and she heard Jason laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"My god... You're very noisy..."

"Well, fuck you! I would not have been that noisy if you had not been that good!"

"It was not a reproach you know... And, by the way, I'm the fucker here, you're the one being fucked."

"Oh... Do you think so?"

She pushed him and sat on his belly. He was not angry but amused, smiling lightly while his hands stroked her ass.

"I like the view" he said with a grin, moving his hands to her breasts.

She smiled and bent on him, kissing his chest, down to his belly and she took his cock, licking it, kissing it. She wanted him to beg for her mouth. He moaned:

"Please... Come on..."

"What do you want?"

"Don't play with me"

"I'm not playing with _you_, I'm playing with your sex"

She licked slightly his glans and he moaned louder:

"Don't be so mean!"

"I am not mean. I want you to beg."

"Okay... Please... Suck me"

She smiled and took his cock in her mouth. He closed his eyes, caressing her hair, moaning softly. She felt Tom's hands on her back, and she whimpered when he entered her. She turned to look at him before continuing sucking Jason. He was looking at her, biting his lip, moaning more or less loudly. His hands were on her hair; Tom's fingers were on her skin, on her back, on her shoulders. His movements were gentle and deep at the same time, making her moan, exciting her so she speeded up with Jason and she kept his sex in her mouth when he came. She had never done that before: it had always repelled her to do this but, this night, she felt like she was not the same person. She was totally uninhibited, very different than the girl she was, even at the party, a few hours earlier. She closed her eyes, feeling Jason's hand on her face and she bit her lip when Tom became harder and faster in the way he was making love to her. Without any feeling of shame, she moaned:

"Oh… That's so good…Go on… Go on…". She perfectly knew this kind of things excited men and she nearly suffocated when Jason kissed her lengthily. When their mouth separated from each other, she began to belt, turning her face to Tom who was gasping, his hips hitting her ass more and more violently. Her fingers grabbed the sheets and she cried "Oh… Fuck!" before coming. A few minutes later, Tom fell over next to her, gasping even more than earlier and she kissed him, letting her lips against his for a long time. When she needed air, she lied next to him, letting her fingers run on his skin.

"At what time is your flight?" Asked Jason.

"2 PM. Ana and I wanted to go shopping tomorrow morning", she answered with a tired voice

"Hmm. Good. Like this, we have all the night for us", replied Tom with a grin

Audrey smiled before saying sadly:

"I can't imagine not seeing you anymore…"

She could not add a word as Jason put a finger on her lips:

"Shh! Don't say that. Don't think about tomorrow. Think about this night."

She nodded in silence and he smiled before kissing her.

They spent the night making love until they were dead tired. They fell asleep at dawn.

Audrey woke up and looked at her mobile: it was 9 AM and she sighed deeply. Jason and Tom were still here, still asleep. She smiled: she had been quite afraid at the idea of waking up alone. But now, she did not want to wake them up. She wanted to look at them, forever. But she had to come back to France and she had to bite her lip. She felt so stupid to cry now, surrounded by two men with whom she had made love all night long. Jason groaned softly before opening his eyes. He stretched and yawned under the amused look of Audrey:

"Morning", he said

"Hi… Did you sleep well?" she replied

"Yeah… Not much, but well. Come here", he muttered, attracting her against him.

She didn't have to be asked twice and she coiled up against him.

"This night was…waw…awesome", he said with a smile.

She let her fingers run on his chest and whispered:

"I am flattered"

"I didn't think about you…but about my performance"

She gave him a black look and he laughed:

"Don't be ridiculous…I was joking! You were the greatest of all"

"Oh… Better than your wife?"

"Don't talk about her", he said angrily before adding more kindly "Please".

"I'm sorry"

"That's okay. No problem", he said, smiling and kissing her on the front head.

Tom awoke at 10 and they took a shower, making love one last time. Jason was the first to leave, and Tom asked Audrey her mail. She wrote it on a paper and he left, kissing her before closing the door behind him.

Audrey joined Ana later. Her best friend looked at her with an amused smile and came near her:

"Well… Shadowed eyes… Dreamy smile… How many times?"

"What are you talking about?"

"About your fucking night! How many times did they fuck you?!"

"Well, hum…" she hesitated.

"Come on! Tell me! I'm your best friend, am I not?"

"Yes of course! But… Actually, I don't know…" said Audrey, turning red.

"The fuck!!! You don't know? Did you collapse??"

"Of course not! We did it… many…many…many times"

"God! You're so lucky!"

"Did you sleep with someone?"

"Yes. With David Tennant. It was wonderful"

"I'm happy for you"

"I'm happy for the two of us".

Ana winked and Audrey laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

_Six months later:_

Audrey is lying here on her bed, reading the same line, again and again. She tries to memorize it but nothing's any good. She sighs, both from weariness and anger against herself. Her most important exam is the following day and she can't concentrate on her lesson. She looks up to the sound of the rain on her windows: it is one of these days, when she can't think about anything but this night, six months earlier. Tom chats with her sometimes, but he has not logged on MSN for a long time. She startles when she hears the familiar sound of MSN and immediately gives up her civilisation. She smiles at the "Hello beautiful French girl", and accepts immediately his demand for her webcam. She wants to see him too, so she asks him to connect his.

Audrey: it's been ages!

Tom: Yeah. I know, sorry :s

Audrey: never mind. I know you've been very busy. Oh and I feel sorry for your break-up with your girlfriend . I've seen it in a magazine.

Tom: oh, thx! But don't be sorry, that's life. I wasn't that happy with her anyway... but, how are you?

Audrey: fine, thx. Trying to revise but it's not that easy when I think about...

She stops writing, biting her lip. She doesn't want him to be afraid, to see her as a hysterical groupie. She waits for a few seconds, thinking about how to finish her sentence.

Tom: when you think about what?

Audrey: nothing, nothing.

Tom: well, I thought you're gonna say that you think about me but... ... I'm very sad now . Look!

She smiles when she looks at him, miming a sad face.

Audrey: can I do something to make you happy?

Tom: indeed... yes!

Audrey: tell me...

Tom: I want to see you

Audrey: don't you see me now? :P

Tom: LOL! I mean... in real. I'd like you to come here, on the film set. If you want too of course!

Audrey: Of course I want! When?

Tom: when are your next holidays?

Audrey: well, I've got a 10 days break after the exams...

Tom: great! Give me the days, I'll send you the flight tickets tomorrow.

Audrey: you know, I'm embarrassed... I don't want you to pay for me...

Tom: please, Audrey... I really want to see you... Be nice or I'll have my sad face again!

Audrey: LOL ok, you won. My last exam is on the 13th of January and I have to be back on the 25th

Tom: perfect! I'll send two tickets, one for you, the other for your friend. I have to go, I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?

Audrey: no problem I'll be there

Tom: brilliant Bye sweetie

_Tom has logged off._

She stares at the last word he has written, gaping, before calling Ana and telling her everything. Three days later, she receives her tickets. She talks with Tom every day, not for a very long time, but she waits for these moments eagerly.

On the 14th, she meets Ana at Marseille's airport and they arrive in London 2 hours later. A man welcomes them, like when they had won the competition, and he drives them to their hotel. They just put down their suitcases before leaving for the film set. Tom welcomes them with a big smile, and Audrey is hesitant to kiss him. He finally does, but on her cheeks, doing the same with Ana. Ana quickly goes over Alan Rickman and Ralph Fiennes, and Audrey begins to stride along the film set. She is soon near the actors' caravans. Just when she gets ready to go, a door opens and she finds herself in front of Jason. He wears his Lucius' clothes and has his long blond wig. He immediately stops and asks:

"Audrey?!!! What are you doing here??"

"Oh, Tom invited me on the film set" she answers. "I thought you'd known about it"

"Well, no, he did not tell me... Come in" he says, opening the door. He smiles and, after looking back, she enters. He closes the door behind her and, before she can say anything, she is pushed up against the wall and he kisses her excitedly.

"I've missed you" he says between two kisses.

"Really? You've never called, or written... Tom did", she says reproachfully. He stops kissing her and gives her a black look.

"What did you expect? I have a family! Did you think I'll leave them for you?!"

"No... Of course no... but... why are you kissing me then?"

"Because I can't resist your charm"

Audrey laughs and he kisses her deeply. She embraces him, remembering his smell, his way of kissing. She can feel him against her belly, him so...hard. Mindlessly, she wraps her legs around his hips, making him groan.

"God... I want you..."

"Yes... I can... feel it" she replies with a malicious smile. He laughs and unbuttons her jeans, then does the same with his own pair of trousers. She looks down at his underpants, moaning when his hand begins to touch her sex, then her clitoris. She turns red and says:

"Erm...sorry... I'm... very... excited..."

"God! That's the less you can say! You're drenched!!"

"I'm really sorry"

"Don't. It's exciting"

He drops his underwear and enters her. She is surprised by his violence, his swiftness. He makes her groan with pleasure as if she was about to come. Her arms around his neck, she closes her eyes and begins to talk to him, to whisper in his ear, kissing it, licking it slightly. The movements of his hips become faster and, suddenly, they hear someone knocking at the door. Jason doesn't stop, on the contrary, and he is compelled to put his hand on Audrey's mouth to prevent her from yelling when he intensifies again the movement of his hips. A woman's voice says:

"Jason? 5 minutes!"

"Yeah, I'm coming! I'm coming..."

Audrey can't help bursting out laughing and Jason smiles, and then kisses her, moaning in her mouth when he comes in her. She sighs with pleasure, smiling while his forehead lies on her shoulder and that he tries to catch his breath. He gives her a noisy kiss on the lips before stepping aside her.

"Sorry. I have to go" he says with a sad smile

"No problem"

He leaves with a last smile and she sits on a chair, recovering slowly. After 15 minutes, she leaves the caravan in turn, she hits upon Tom, who glances at her with a suspicious look.

"What were you doing in Jason's caravan?"

"Why does it interest you?"

He looks at her, both angrily and disappointed. Audrey looks down, ashamed: she did not want to hurt him. But, in the same time, why does he ask? When they made love, Jason was here, and she never hid her attraction for him.

"Did he shag you?"

She gives a slap to him, without being able to contain her anger.

"He had not _shagged_ me, we have made love!"

"Love? Love? You dumb chick!!! He does not even make love to his wife! Did you think he was in love with you?"

"No! Never! What's wrong with you for God's sake?! If he shagged me, you too! You're not better than him Tom!"

"I am better than him! I am different! I treat you with respect!"

"With respect???? To insult me is to treat me with respect?"

"Tom? A man asks behind him. Everybody's waiting for you"

Tom looks at Audrey and goes with the guy, leaving her totally confused.


End file.
